Council
Summary Milae, Deoiridh, Grey, Ander and Verdandi speak about what to do with Rhenco. They come to the conclusion that keeping him on Haligan is his safest bet. Milae requests to speak with Rhenco alone, and Deoiridh disagrees, saying that she'll stop him if he tries. Milae contests this by saying she isn't able to, and that he will speak to Rhenco no matter what. Full Text note: This "thread" has been transcribed from a live Discord chat. Deoiridh: Look if it gonna freak the lads and lasses let just put im in one of the towns near perch 'all Milae: You wish to place him in proximity of others, to be harmed at first breakout. I disagree. Grey: Milae has a point I want to put him here on Haligan but...I'm worried about my kids Deoiridh: Oh okee, I'll just go tell Sven about his sleep over 'e's 'avin' tonight Ander: '''I'm worried about all the kids, to be honest Katryn apparently had a nightmare about him? If she knew he were her she'd worry '''Milae: I am open to better suggestions. Ander: And not to mention Sven and Dagny and Kari Grey: Sure, traumatize my son even more, thanks, Deoiridh Deoiridh: That's muh point Ander: I wouldn't feel safe with him here, personally Milae: If he were locked up near the island, you would have constant surveillance of his position. You would have influence over who he communicates with. Deoiridh: Ah don't think we'll feel safe with him anywhere Grey: That's true What Milae said Ander: Okay, valid points. Milae: Your options outside of Haligan Island cost you time when his inevitable escape comes. I know the value of time. You need it. Grey: Again, very true Ander: '''He can't escape, I thought. He made the contract with Nala. Am I wrong? '''Deoiridh: Oh yah let's just build a prison for 'im, it'll only take what, 2-3 weeks tops Milae: He will find a loophole. The demon, however much I dislike her, is a safeguard. Grey: Ugh... headdesk This is harder than it needs to be Ander: If we put him here, I say that the kids don't need to know. Any of them. Grey: It's not like they go into the jails anyway It might work Milae: Perhaps an associate of the king could be contacted. If keeping Rhenco here is as distasteful to you as you say it is. Deoiridh: '''Do we know anyone who could 'old 'im fer us '''Grey: Placing him with the king is even more dangerous Ander: That sounds like an impending disaster Milae: The king is able. Deoiridh: '''Aye, fucker goes after royalty '''Grey: Uhhh...Deoiridh, you do know we're talking about Egil not Haddock right? Deoiridh: Ah shite, what happened to old fish face? Grey: He was beheaded a month ago Milae: That is... A coarse way of saying it. King Haddock was kidnapped and executed by the King of the Wildernorth. Deoiridh: ...damn Grey: '''Yeah... '''Deoiridh: '''Well... Regardless, the fuckers got a 'ard on for royalty either way '''Milae: I could attempt an exploration of these possibilities, but I have no idea how many there may be as of yet. There could be two. There could be three hundred. Deoiridh: The kinda shit are ye chattin'? Milae: Perhaps none of them are similar to this timeline, and it would be for nothing. It is difficult to say. It may be a topic to broach another time, Deoiridh. Grey: Hmm... (strokes her chin) perhaps...until we can find a better alternative, we can place Rhenco in the Haligan jail. I can post guards right outside his cell Ander: And no one says a word to anyone who doesn't need to know Milae: (to himself) Dammit. Deoiridh: ... 'As anyone seen akkey lately Grey: What was that, Milae? Milae: I...unknowingly closed out a solution. Grey: Akkey? What does she have to do with this? Ander: What do you mean, Milae? Milae: It could be worth seeing if the contract would allow it, though I would rather not test it in this timeline, but perhaps a demon consuming Rhenco may put an end to our worries... But if not, the contract would be broached, and we would lose one of our safety nets. Deoiridh: Look it yooou, man what knows so much fuckin shite up Ander: Deoiridh, please Milae: Excuse me? Grey: Yeah...because a demonic posession worked out so well when trying to keep prisoners in Milae: Possession is different from consumption. Grey: Consumption? Deoiridh: Yer excused goat man Milae: I take it you are not familiar with the phenomenon. Grey: Not entirely The only demon I've been in contact with is the Warden Milae: Demons subsist on human consciousness. They feed on mortals. Grey: Go on Milae: '''When they do so, only the body is left behind. No thought, no feeling. '''Grey: And what happens to the soul of that person? Milae: It is taken by the demon, much as food is for humans. It is...gone. Grey: eyes widen Ander: '''Wait does that mean Nala eats people? '''Milae: That is besides the point. Though I will not defend her actions. Ander: I'm sorry, that's quite a heavy load of information to process. Grey: So...we will need to find a demon willing to do this Milae: '''I bring it up only as a last resort. '''Grey: Understood Milae: This Warden agreed not to touch Rhenco mentally. This may or may not be covered. It should not be tested. Not here. Grey: Right, so it will need to be someone else Of course We will only use it as a last resort If and only if Rhenco breaks the contract Milae: Then it is off the table for the moment. Ander: He's a slimy bastard, I wouldn't be surprised if he did it to be honest. Excuse the language. Grey: Of course, no reason to abuse power Deoiridh: Certainly not the worst I've fuckin heard... Or fuckin said Milae: eyes Ander: sighs Yes Deoiridh. I've heard all you've said. We all have Deoiridh: Hah, now that's a laugh Grey: Ander, I've worked with Haddock for 25 years...and points to Deoiridh this one. Pretty sure I've heard worse Deoiridh: giggles 'eard all I've said, as if Ander: I'm sorry. I'm just...not used to hearing it, I suppose. Grey: You get used to it Deoiridh: So did we decide? Milae: It does not seem so. Grey: I believe, if we're all agreed, Rhenco will be imprisoned here on Haligan Island. I will have guards posted on his cell and makes sure he has little contact with the outside world If Rhenco breaks his contract, then we will be forced to take drastic measures Deoiridh: This is a bad feckin plan Milae: We should search for a more secure option, if possible. But that will do in the meantime. Deoiridh: But it's up to you chief Grey: Well, you were my second-in-command in your past life. Elaborate But yes, this is only until we find something more stable. Deoiridh: Assuming 'e doesn't try to escape, 'e could still escape Milae: Yes. This is a loophole of the contract. Deoiridh: Ah'd rather it not be on the island Ander: sighs Milae: Neither do I, but our alternate solutions are...rather terrible. Deoiridh: Roight, and ah'm just sayin' when shite turns south, ah'm sayin' ah told ye so Milae: Noted. Also, Chief Grey. I have a request. Grey: Yes, Milae Milae: I would like to speak with him, alone. Grey: Of course, I only ask that you be careful Deoiridh: Feck no Ander: Deoiridh! Please Grey: looks at Deoiridh Milae: I will be speaking with him. Asking was a courtesy, Deoiridh. Deoiridh: Ye, but not alone Milae: No, I will be alone. Roight an ah'm king o' the wilderwest Milae: I'd like to see you try to stop me. Ander: Deoiridh, I will keep you in my house if I have to so you don't interfere. Deoiridh: Same teh ye goat man Please I'd slip out the top floor winder and be gone before ye locked the door Ander: Not if Asha has anything to say about it. Milae: I don't believe you know who you're talking to. I. Will. Be. Alone. Deoiridh: Ah don't think ah need to Ye won't Milae: As stubborn now as you used to be. I remember. Deoiridh: Sorry ef ah don't remember ya, 'ead's a bit fuzzy ye see But one thing ah do know, is no one sees that psychopath alone Milae: What makes you the authoritiy on this, Deoiridh? Ander: Deoiridh, this is Grey's decision. She is the Chief. She makes the final say. Deoiridh: The bow in me 'and and the arrows in me quiver Milae: laughs Are you threatening to kill me? Grey: Deoiridh! Ander: Deoiridh, I know you mean well, but please! Deoiridh: Aye, ah acknowledge that she's made a decision, but given it's a stupid ass decision, ah've elected to ignore it Ander: Deoiridh, you can't do that Deoiridh: T'would be better than what that monster'd do to ya Ander: Regardless of where you or I stand, she makes the final decision. Milae: ...you don't think I know what he's capable of. Moreover, you don't think I can handle it. Deoiridh: looks you up and down No, not really Grey: Deoiridh...facepalm Milae: But you do. Grey: ENOUGH, YOU TWO Milae: No, let her continue. up I want to hear more about how little I know. Ander: Thank you, Grey. Deoiridh: Ah think an arrow in the eye is a quick way to stop whatever he'd try Ander: What is it with you and arrows? Calm down, Deoiridh. Please. Milae: If anyone does not know what he is capable of, it is clearly you. Verdandi: '''looks up An arrow to the eye didn't work. '''Deoiridh: Ah know it wouldn't stop him permanently, ah'm thinking short term Verdandi: '''Hm '''Milae: Then think longer. Deoiridh: He reach through, carve out yer wrist, wham Milae: If someone else is present while I do this, he will not give me what I need to know. Deoiridh: Ahnd just what exactly do ye need to know Ander: Deoiridh, that's none of our business. Milae: When I learn them, I might just tell you. Deoiridh: If it concerns the safety of these people, then ye will Milae: If it concerns you, which it doesn't seem like it will, then I shall speak with you. Deoiridh: Anybody ever tell ye yer a condescending arse what's real good at pissin' people off Grey: DEOIRIDH! Ander: Oh good grief. Milae: I've heard the affectation before, yes. Deoiridh: Know et still fits Grey: headdesk Milae: sighs'' Once Rhenco is secured, I shall trade words with him. '''Grey:' Of course, Milae Deoiridh: Whatever Ander: And Deoiridh will stay at my house, where Katryn and Asha won't let her leave. While this happens. Verdandi: '''that may be for the best '''Deoiridh: Yah yah yah (no she won't) Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Yun Milae Category:Deoiridh Tuathanach Category:Ander Category:Grey Bergman Category:Verdandi Østergård